


天国与地狱的结婚

by DorrisTang



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorrisTang/pseuds/DorrisTang
Summary: When Rebekah had gone for a long time, Klaus couldn't help but missed her so much, so he wrote this letter many times to express himself.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson
Kudos: 4





	天国与地狱的结婚

**Author's Note:**

> 我万万没想到我喜欢的所有cp都如此得冷……

妹妹：  
写信并非我们的家族传统，尤其是你我与Elijah。在过去的近千年里，从波罗的海到不列颠，再到这个衰弱又强盛、文明而野蛮的路易斯安纳，我们三个像是被鬃狼追捕逃命的一群兔子紧紧靠在一起，从来没有分开过。  
——我知道你又要指责我，因为在这期间你确实不止一次的寻求抛弃和逃离，企图离开我们，追逐你所谓的“爱情”。这是荒谬且可笑的，Rebekah，我不想再说了。从你爱上的普通人到吸血鬼，再或者是荷尔蒙泛滥、满脑子只想着上床的狼人，没有一个不是愚蠢至极、另有所图的。所以我用匕首让你冷静，打个“小盹”，你一定能很清楚地记得那副红楠木棺材的舒适感，还有丝绸的被套与天鹅绒的枕头。妹妹，或许下一次我应该把你和Elijah换换位置，你才能知道我对你无微不至的关心。老天，我可没耐心这样对我的兄弟，就只给他在下面堆了破布和干草，或许时间久了还会长出潮湿的虫子和老鼠。你不想被它们啃咬脚趾但是动弹不了，对吧？  
喔喔，冷静点，我知道这时候你肯定会对我的微笑报以愤怒和獠牙。你就像一只浇满了油的火盆，只消别人点一点未燃尽的烟灰进去，你就会一喷而起，把他们的领结和头发都燎花。  
（一个月后）   
毒树   
我的朋友叫我气恼，我一说出来，我的气就消；  
我的敌人叫我气愤，我不说，我的气越长越茂盛。  
我在恐惧中把它浇浇，用我的眼泪，每夜每朝；  
我用微笑来把它晒晒，叫它晒出些诡诈的光彩。  
它日日夜夜，蓬蓬勃勃，结出了一只鲜红的苹果；我的敌人看见它发亮，他知道都是我苦心的培养。  
等到黑夜掩盖了天空，他就偷进了我的园中。  
早上我出来一看，很高兴：他在树底下躺得直挺挺。  
（三天后）   
Rebekah，你知道威廉布莱克吗？我猜你会歪过头，用手指绕弄你金黄色的头发，漫不经心地说，那是谁？你新收的小弟？还是你准备杀死的敌人？说实话，Rebekah，你天真无邪又无知的样子确实能够迷惑男人，我理解那些愿意拜倒在你裙下的蠢货。又或许我根本不应该问你，问Elijah会得到更得体一点的答案。我有时候觉得这真不公平，明明我是咱们三个中最教育良好的那个——Elijah只是被精致的西装和手帕武装，他遵循自己那一套不知从何而来的教养，你从不出席人类家庭教师的课程，只有我肯坐在那里听她战战兢兢地读拉丁文和波斯文，或者赏析一副宫廷画师画的袒胸露乳的贵妇。  
这本书从回到新奥尔良开始我就在读它，但一直被各种各样的事情耽搁，你知道，Marcel、你、狼女和她肚子里的……各种各样，让人恼怒。光这首诗我已经看了第五遍，Rebekah，你明白我心中所想吗？  
（两个月后）   
兄妹阋墙与大多数兄弟阋墙相似，横加指责的理由之一总是会出现“企图控制人生”这一条。Rebekah，你说起它来简直是侃侃而谈。那一刻我几乎不敢相信，在这漫长的几百年里你居然心怀怨恨地和我相处。你企图摆脱我，永远地摆脱我……  
我不会说这让我的心被刺成了两半，因为就像你说的那样，我们三个人身怀恐惧和诅咒，彼此折磨，每个人早已经破碎，鲜血淋漓，面目全非。  
（两天后）   
Elijah向我提起久远的过去，在我们还是人类的时候，会生病、会痛、会轻易死去。他描述小时后的你，让我别忘记你曾经的样子。  
他愚蠢、自大！我怎么可能会忘记？我将成为我们中把记忆保留的最鲜活的人。我甚至记得我送给你的每一件东西。你叫它们“礼物”，不管是木马骑士还是迁徙时摘下的一朵荒漠玫瑰，还是手抄书——那么多那么多，繁杂到像活下去的成千上万天一样重复、枯燥。我猜你从来没翻开过我写给你的那一本乐谱对吧？里面夹了一束干石头花书签。  
（一个月后）  
我恐怕永远理解不了你想追求的“爱情”，Rebekah。我知道你又要说我“专制”、“独裁”，我在你眼里就是它们的实体化代名词，因为我阻挠那些愚蠢的家伙靠近你。  
然而你却始终看不明白，就从Elijah那贫乏又无趣的经历来说吧：女巫后来试图摧毁我们，我们家族的敌人比新奥尔良的小号手还要多；那只狼女毫无家族使命与荣誉感，其心必异；人类狡诈无比、另有所图；吸血鬼畏惧或者过于迷恋，根本看不到我们的内心……  
爱情是虚幻无比的东西，尤其对于我们来说。我们血液里奔流的诅咒使我们不可能融入任何一个族群，就连跟我们能力相似的低等吸血鬼也一样不例外。我以为你早就明白这点，结果是你和Marcel搞在了一起。这让我非常生气，知道么妹妹？  
你寻求温暖的臂膀，我与Elijah和他们有什么不同？你寻求支配与安全，但是你又指责我专制无孔不入？你寻求一个吻，如果你非要在嘴唇上的，bekah，如果必要，我认为从你的脸颊往下稍微移几英寸也很容易。  
（半年后）  
你还没有回来。Rebekah，你从来没有离开过我那么久。  
  
天真的预言  
一粒沙子看出世界，  
一朵野花里见天国。  
在你掌里盛住无限，  
一时间里便是永远。  
  
这本书我终于读完了。我终于明白，岁月无法使你枯萎，常规也不能陈旧你无限的千姿百态。  



End file.
